


The Garden Of Forgotten Gods

by Elinie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinie/pseuds/Elinie
Summary: He never promised her anything. She just knew he would be with her forever. She still waited for him. She forever would. They were like lilac and thorn, like torture and innocence. Like loving and longing for love forever.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: SSHG Spooktober Fest 2020





	The Garden Of Forgotten Gods

So, they never found his body. He seemed to just disappear from everywhere. His portrait never awoke to intimidate students and teachers even from the afterlife. His chambers in the Dungeons left to stay warded against unwanted intruders, and his house in Spinner's End seemed to stay hidden under some version of Fidelius Charm. Nobody knew where he was, nobody intended to find out. 

They wiped him from their lives as a Scourgify spell wipes some strain of blood from a blindingly white piece of cloth or an ink spilled over the parchment. Life went on. She did not manage to catch up with life. Of course, she had a job, she had colleagues to laugh with, a loving boyfriend to spend romantic nights, a cat to feed, and a book to read. She just lost that spark in her eyes and the determination in her voice. The spark he once ignited in her. And he was not here anymore. 

She knew that it was meant to happen: he had enough of dunderheads in his life to continue that struggle of life. He needed his peace wherever he was. She knew. It hurt no less. She berated herself: he never thought her anything more than a former apprentice, she might have just imagined things and believed them. She was lost without him. 

No more witty remarks. No more sarcastic banters. No more reassurance when she was having panic attacks in the middle of brewing some complicated potion. He never told her anything soothing, he just was there for her, he held her hands, he gently rocked her in his embrace, he made her his famous thyme tea. He felt like home. 

She was homeless now. 

Nobody knew what happened to him. Some assumed an act of revenge from his former brethren, some thought the tragedy a pure coincidence, bad luck. She did not care. She missed him like Hell. Years went by, she kept standing on the crossroads. She developed a habit of coming to his herbal garden and talking softly to the flowers. He used to call it: "The Garden Of Forgotten Gods" referring that with proper knowledge of herbs any illness or curse could be healed, that things were mixed together in a universal act of harmony: a seed became a plant, a plant became a powder, a powder became a potion and a potion became a remedy. 

He was not able to find the remedy to save himself. 

She never cried. Not in front of him. Not in front of her parents. Coming to his garden, she let her guard down. Tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving salty marks. The heavy burden lying on her heart ceased a little. The Autumn wind ruffled her hair like he used to do a couple of precious times in the past. She caressed the flowers, gently soothed silky petals, inhaled their aroma. 

He never promised her anything. She just knew he would be with her forever. She still waited for him. She forever would. They were like lilac and thorn, like torture and innocence. Like loving and longing for love forever. 

For a fleeting moment, she closed her eyes and felt his presence. His sure closeness, his solid reassurance. His nearness made her uneasy with happiness. She knew it was an anniversary of his death, she lived for these fleeting moments of her craving fulfilled. 

"Severus..." she whispered. 

"I'll be waiting for you, Persephone." 

And she knew that he forever would be here, in this garden of forgotten gods. Waiting to welcome her when it's time. 

End. 


End file.
